


A night to remember

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, arkos, wholsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: Jaune is feeling down as usual, so Pyrrha tries to make him feel better





	A night to remember

It didn’t matter how much training he did. Jaune Arc always felt like a failure. Cardin was still a dick to him, and the guilt of the faking his way into Beacon still lurks over him. But his friends and professors see nothing but an improving student. He’s good at strategizing, his combat skills while basic are very impressive, and his aura is much larger than your average hunter. But no matter how much praise and complements he gets, he still hates himself. 

Nobody is more upset about this than Pyrrha, the first one to see potential in him and never gave up on him no matter what life threw at him. She sat next to the sad looking Arc on his bed and put her hand on his shoulder. “Jaune, I want you to look in the mirror.” She told him. He just got up and in his eyes saw a skinny weak failure. That is until Pyrrha told him to take off his shirt. He looked confused but she just told him to do it again. He did and in the mirror was a young man with a Hercules like body. Broad shoulder, toned muscles on his arms and pecs and a rock hard six pack.

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around his body and said, “I see a boy who has grown and matured into a great huntsman. I’m so proud of you Jaune.” A tear of joy rolled on the side of her cheek. She kissed him on the back of his neck causing Jaune to shudder in happiness. “Thank Pyrrha, I couldn’t have done it without you.” He turned around and faced down at the Spartan and smiled, she couldn’t help but smile back as she closed her eyes and put her lips against his. Jaune surrender himself to his partners will and relaxed as her tongue swirled around in his mouth. She could taste a faint bit of Pumpkin Pete’s, she giggled mentally but that didn’t slow her down one bit.

Jaune departed his lips from hers looked into her eyes and said in a joking tone, “It’s kinda awkward not having a shirt on.” In response she removed her armor, skirt, gloves, boots, leggings, tiara, and undid her ponytail. While at the same time Jaune pulled down his pants and boxers, and took off his shoes and socks. They both looked at each other in they’re naked glory. Jaune looked at his Goddess of a partner. Her wide hips, her perfect d cup breasts, her perfect smooth skin with toned muscles made him fully erect. Pyrrha couldn’t help but stare at his whole physic. His body was all toned with muscle that she was responsible for, but what she wasn’t responsible for was is thick twelve and a half inch long member. It was so long, thick, veiny, and throbbing with anticipation. Even his balls were large, round, and full of cum.

“Pyrrha, you look beautiful.” Jaune said, Pyrrha blushed and said, “And your so handsome Jaune... come here!” She grabbed him and pulled him into the bed where they began to make out some more. After a minute of kissing, Jaune departed his lips and started kissing her neck, which lowered to her breasts, to her belly, and finally her moist quivering pussy. He kissed her clit and began to lick it and suckle it. “Aaahhh! Jaune!” Pyrrha cried out, Jaune in response put one finger inside her cunt and fondled her soft yet firm breast with his free hand. “Aaahh, ooooohhhh...” was all she could say. Jaune continued to lick and suck and finger her pussy all the while teasing her erect nipples. Pyrrha felt like she was in heaven, all this bliss and love... “Ah, Jaune... I’m... I’m, cumming!” She came all over his face. His lifted his head from her cunt revealing his face covered in her juices. He licked it off and laid down on the other side of the bed showing off his foot long girth in all of it’s glory. “My turn.” Pyrrha said. 

She crawled up to him, firmly grasped his shaft and began to stroke it, she kissed the head and slowly but surely swallowed his monster length. “Hhnnnggg... oh Pyrrha...” She wrapped her tongue around it and slowly bobbed up and down taking him in a bit deeper every time. She used her free hand to play with his testicles, she could feel it throbbing in her mouth and wanted to taste is warm thick jizz that was stored inside. Up and down, up and down, a little faster each time also a little deeper. “Pyrrha! I’m gonna cum!” Jaune warned, Pyrrha just lifted her head up all the way still keeping her mouth on the tip of his dick and stroked his cock fast. Not long after, rope after rope of his thick jizz erupted into her mouth. After 30 seconds of cumming, Pyrrha lifted her mouth off his cock and opened it revealing his cum looked inside her mouth. She closed her mouth and swallowed it whole and opened her mouth just to prove that she did. 

She looked down at his erection to see that it was still erect, she lifted herself up and positioned her opening on top of his cock. “Are you ready Jaune?” She asked, “I’m always ready for you Pyrrha.” Her held out his hand for her to hold and she did. Then she plunged herself onto his cock. “Aaaahhhh!” 

“Ooooohhh!” They both moaned together, “I love you.” Pyrrha said through the moans, “I love you too.” She began to bounce on top of him, her breasts bounced wildly and her firm round ass jiggled. Jaune couldn’t help but put one of her perfect tits inside his mouth and suck on it. “Oooohhh, Jaune! Yes!” Was all Pyrrha could say. She felt so full, as she kept on bouncing and riding his cock. Her tight pussy kept squeezing harder and harder begging him to fill her with his warm cum.

Jaune used both of his hands to grab her ass and lightly spanked it. “Oooohhh, don’t stop!” He kept bucking his hips, sucking her tits and spanking her ass all while she just kept riding. ‘Oh gods, I never want this to end!’ She thought to herself. 

After 15 minutes of this, Jaune’s balls began to throb and Pyrrha’s vaginal muscles clamped down on his member. “Cumming!” They both yelled out at the same time. They’re lips locked as they both orgasmed. Jaune’s cock erupted what must have been a gallon of cum straight into her womb. After all that Pyrrha collapsed right beside him and snuggled up right against Jaune. His big strong arm wrapped around her shoulder as they looked into each other’s eyes. After one last I love you from the both of them, they slowly drifted off to sleep, with both of there nude bodies wedged up beside each other.


End file.
